Rewrite ${\dfrac{5^{12}}{5^{-7}}}$ in the form ${5^n}$.
Solution: ${ \dfrac{5^{12}}{5^{-7}} = 5^{12-(-7)}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{5^{12}}{5^{-7}}} = 5^{19}} $